For The Love of A Lord
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Caim goes to warn his beloved of the danger coming after her. What will happen though if he sees an enemy he never knew existed? Caim and OC REUPLODED So if you didn't like it the first time. Please don't read. And if you do. I hope you will like it
1. Chapter 1

"It's good to see you again Lord Caim." I said smiling at him.

My eyes opened wide as I saw anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said bending my heard down. "I didn't mean to sound so happy when you are deeply hurt. Please forgive me," I said as tears fell out of my eyes and had fallen to the ground.

Caim's eyes opened wide atr seeing my tears.

"It's alright Kara," Caim said lifting my chin up and smiled at me.

I could feel my cheeks blush as I felt his hand on my skin.

"How is Lady Furiae?" I asked.

"She is doing well."

"It has been so long since I had seen you guys," I said.

I had noticed a huge red dragon behind him.

"Is that dragon yours?" I asked looking at the red dragon.

"Yes. She is my partner." Caim siad.

"She's beautiful," I said walking up to the dragon.

"My name is Angelus. It's nice to meet you Lady Kara." The dragon said bending her head down.

I smiled as I had petted her.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said.

All of a sudden Angelus jerked her head up/

"Caim, they're coming! We must go now!" Angelus said.

"Then lets go," Caim said. "You're coming with us Kara. We had come to get you. The Watchers are after you as well as Furiae."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Evil. They are the ones who killed my parents," Caim said.

"How?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you remeber about how I told you my parents were killed by a dragon?"

"Yes."

"The dragon that did it, belonged to the Watchers." Caim said picking me up and jumped up onto Angelus's back.

"I see," I said. "I don't understand why they are after me." I said looking at him.

"They want to destroy the closest people I have left. That is why they are after you and my sister." Caim paused then said placing his hand over mine, (which was wrapped around his waist) and squeezed gently.

My heart had pounded hard in my chest as I felt his warm hand on mine.

"I won't let either of them take you away from me." Caim said looking back at me.

"Caim," I said looking back at him.

"I shall protect you both," Caom said then turned back toward the front and told Angelus to try and hurry.

"Okay. Hold on tightly." Angelus said to me.

"Okay," I said wrapping my arms tighter around Caim.

We had flown to the castle to where Furiae awaited us.

------------------------------

"They've surrounded the perimiter," Angelus said.

"Then let's burn them to ashes," Caim said.

"As you wish," Angelus said smiling at him.

All of a sudden with a tremendous roar, flames came bursting out of Angelus's mouth.

Seconds later, the imperial soldiers were all burnt to ashes.

Angelus flew down to the castle and swooped past the castle walls. She then had burnt them to ashes. Caim jumped down and destroyed the rest of the soldiers.

"I'm going inside," Caim said looking back at us.

"Be careful," I said looking at him.

"I will." Caim said looking at me.

----------------------------

_"Caim. You're here, my brother."_ Furiae thought as she saw him enter the castle walls.

Caim had ran through the corridors and destroyed all of the imperial soldiers in each of the rooms.

Within minutes, Caim had reached Furiae's corridor.

"We must go now. I have killed all of the guards. Kara is outside waiting for us to return."

"The Empire is after Lady Kara?" Furiae paused then asked, "why?"

"I think the same reason they're after you." Caim said as they were leaving the castle, "to take the rest of my loved ones away form me."

"Wasn't Lady Kara your betrothed?" Furiae asked.

"Yes, she was." Caim paused then said, "but we had decided not to marry after what happened to Father and Mother. She knew I was angry and needed some space to myself. So she had decided to break it off so she wouldn't feel like she was in my way of my revenge."

"And what about now?" Furiae asked.

Caim looked at his sister.

"Now?" He asked.

"How do you feel about her now? Do you have the same feelings as before?" Furiae asked.

"No," Caim paused then said. "I feel like my feelings for Kara have grown stronger than when we were together before. I want to do everything in my power to protect the both of you."

----------------------------

"How long have you and Caim been with eachother?" Angelus asked. "I sense that you guys are more than friends."

"Caim was to be my husband." I said.

"I see. you were his betrothed," Angelus said.

"Yes. And when I found out what happened to his parents. I had decided to break off the engagement to allow him to have some space to sort out his feelings." I paused then said, "my feelings for him have never changed. I'm still in love with him. But I'm unsure about his feelings towards me."

"Well you could ask him," Angelus said looking at me.

"I'm too shy to ask him though. I don't want him to think I've been hanging onto him." I said looking at her.

"I think he'll be happy to hear how your feelings are for him still." Angelus said smiling at me.

----------------------------

"Are you guys ready to go?" Caim asked us as he walked outside with Furiae.

"Yes," Angelus and i both said to him.

"It's good to see you again Lady Kara." Furiae said smiling at me.

I smiled back at her as I said, "it's good to see you too, Lady Furiae."

"You can just call me Furiae, Kara." Furiae said smiling at me.

"Okay," I said smiling back at her.

"You have grown since I last saw you." Furiae said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I paused then said smiling at her, "I don't feel like I have though."

"You have. You look even more beautiful than when we last met." Furiae paused then asked smiling at Caim, "don't you think so Caim?"

Caim smiled at me with love in his eyes, "yes, she is."

I felt myself smile at him as I blushed at his words.

Caim had helped Furiae onto Angelus's back.

She sat behind me as Caim sat back in front of me.

"Hold tight, both of you." Caim paused then said, "I'm going to take you guys to Verdelet."

"Okay," Furiae and I both said to him.

-----------------------------

_"You must bring us Caim's betrothed and The Godess,"_ a mysterious voice said to a man chained to the wall.

"His betrothed?" The man asked. He had then realized what the voice meant, "you mean Lady Kara?"

_"Yes. Bring us the woman called Lady Kara,"_ the mysterious voice said. _"Yes, the woman known as Lady kara must be brought before us. Alive or otherwise."_

The man's eyes began to glow red. "I shall bring Lady kara to you."

The mysterious voice had smiled evily.

------------------------------

Caim had decided to rest for the night.

We were sitting around a campfire.

Furiae had already fallen asleep. So Caim and I were the only ones still up.

Caim came and sat by me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Caim asked looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm okay," I said smiling at him.

"It's been so long since we've been together." Caim said looking at me.

"Yeah it has." I said smiling at him.

"Kara," Caim said placing his hand over mine. "I want to know if you still have feelings for me."

"I had never let my feelings for you go, Caim." I paused then said looking at him, blushing as I said. "I still love you. And I always will."

"I'm glad to hear that. It looks like we both still feel the same for eachother." Caim said placing his hand on my chin and lifted it up. He bent down and leaned his lips towards mine as his mouth covered mine.

Furiae and Angelus opened their eyes and smiled at us.

Angelus jerked her head up.

"Caim! I sense the Black Dragon approaching us!" Angelus said looking at us.

------------------------------------

"I see the woman called Lady Kara." The man said as he made the dragon fly down to where we were.

"Who are you?" Caim asked walking in front of Furiae and I.

"I have come to take Lady Kara to my master." The man said.

"Who are you? And why does your master want Kara?" Caim asked angrily.

"I was only told by my master to bring her to him, alive or dead."

Caim's eyes had looked so frightening that I had back away from him.

I had backed away a little too much as I felt the dragon grab me vicously by my neck collar.

I felt my head jerk back as it smacked against the dragon's nose.

I became unconscious.

Angelus was afraid to attackthe other dragon for fearing she would seriously injure me.

The man hopped onto the dragon. Then they had left towards the west.

"Kara!" Caim yelled as he felt a tear fall out of his eye. "Let's go!" Caim yelled.

Caim had helped Furiae onto Angelus's back.

They had left to go and meet Verdelet.

"I'm so sorry Caim," Angelus said to him. "I wanted to attack, but I didn'tt want to hurt Lady kara. I'm sorry I failed you."

"You made the right choice Angelus." Caim paused then said, you didn't know what would happen if you had attacked. But now The Empire has her. I'm worried for her safety."

-------------------------------------

"Lord caim. Lady Furiae." Verdelet said seeing them. He paused then asked, "where is Lady Kara? Has something happened to her?" Verdelet asked then said seeing the rage in Caim's eyes. "I see something has happened to her. Was it The Empire? I had sensed the Black Dragon fly over here towards the west."

"Lord Caim we shall await your orders," Leonard said as he stood with Arioch and Seere.

"We shall go now." Caim paused then said looking at Verdelet, "protect Furiae."

"I shall, with my life." Verdelet said bowing towards Caim.

Caim had Leonard and Arioch get on his dragon.

Seere had used his golem to travel by land while caim and the others traveled by air.

-------------------------------------

"Where am I?" I asked seeing I was taken to a floating castle in the sky.

"Keep quiet woman," a mysterious voice said to me.

"Who's there?" I asked angrily.

"Your new betrothed," the voice said.

"What!" I asked backing away from the voice.

"You shall belong to me."

"I don't think so." I said angrily.

"Caim has already forgotten about you," the voice said.

"Don't try to seduce me with your lies." I said.

"But it is true."

"The only way I beleive something is true is if I see it with my own eyes." I said angrily.

-------------------------------------

_"Kara,"_ Caim thought angrily.

"Who is this Lady Kara, My Lord?" Leonard asked.

"She's my betrothed." Caim said back.

"I see."

"We must get her back before they try to do anything to her." Caim said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caim! I sense the Black Dragon is close by. It must be guarding the castle to where Lady Kara must be." Angelus said.

"We must destroy that dragon." Caim said to her.

"We shall help as well, My Lord." Leonard said.

The little fairy that became Leonards partner was putting down everyone. As usual, she thought she was better than any human or mythical creature.

Arioch had summond her partners, Salamander and Udine.

Seere had taken care of the soldeirs on the ground while the others took out the ones in the air.

All of a sudden the balck dragon appeared in front of Caim and the others.

-----------------------------------

I had felt Caim's presence near the castle.

_"My love, you're here. Please hurry. This man is terrifying me with his words he speaks." _I thought to myself hoping Caim heard my thoughts.

"Kara?" Caim said outloud.

"Has something happen to Lady Kara, My Lord?" Arioch asked looking at him.

"Not yet. But she is terrified in there." Caim said back to her. _"My love? Can you hear me?"_ Caim had thought to himself hoping I would hear his words.

_"My love? Is that really you?"_ I thought to myself hearing the words in my mind.

_"Yes. I had brought some friends to help you get free."_ Caim had thought.

_"Please be careful. There are at least six big guards I'm not sure how many other guards there are."_ I thought as tears fell out of my eyes.

_"We shall be there soon."_ Caim paused then said, "_just hang in there."_

_"I'll try."_ I thought as I felt tears fall of my eyes again.

----------------------------------------------

Caim and the others had defeated the Black Dragon and entered the castle walls.

Caim had taken out the guards in the north corridors.

Leonard had attacked the cooridors of the south.

Arioch had taken care of the guards in the west corridors.

And Seere had taken out the guards in the east corridors with his golem partner.

----------------------------------------------

"It seems like your Caim has entered the castle walls." The man had said to me.

I looked towards the voice and saw a man who looked almost like Caim.

I felt my eyes open wide as I asked, "so you're going to try and seduce me by looking like my betrothed instead of me just hearing your words?"

"What's the matter Lady Kara? Do you feel like your feelings will betray you?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" I had asked once again.

"My name is Liam." The man said.

"Why do you-?" I asked backing away from him.

"Why do I look like your Caim?" Liam asked smiling evily walking towards me.

"Stay away from me," I said backing into a corner.

Liam smiled evily as he towered over me.

"Can't run anymore can you?" He asked lowering his lips over mine.

_"Caim! Help me! If you don't, this evil man who looks like you will force himself on me!"_ I thought as tears fell out of my eyes.

--------------------------------------------------

_"Kara. I'm right outside your chamber." _Caim thought sending his words to me.

As soon as I heard the words in my head, I had heard the door bust open.

I looked up as I saw Caim standing on the ledge above us.

"Caim," I said looking at him.

All of a sudden I had felt Liam grab my throat and squeeze it tightly.

My knees fell to the ground as I tried to free myself from his tight grasp.

"I guess since I can't have you from hearing my word or seeing what I look like. I shall have you dead before the man who has your heart." Liam said angrily.

Caim had jumped down from the ledge and attacked Liam.

"Lord Caim!" I heard a male voice from above.

All of a sudden these two spirits of fire and water appeared and wrapped around me bringing me up to the ledge.

"Lady Kara? Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Thank you," I said smiling at them with my tear-stained face.

"Let's get out of here." The child said grabbing my hand.

"But," I paused then said. "I want to wait here for Caim."

"Kara," Caim paused then said looking at me. "Go outside to Angelus. The others shall protect you."

"Caim-," I said looking at him.

"I'll be okay."

----------------------------------------------

"Lady Kara. I'm glad you're safe." Angelus said bending her head down to hug me.

Tears fell out of my eyes as I said, "I had almost betrayed him."

"How?" Angelus asked.

"The man who held me prisoner had tried to seduce me with his words. But I wouldn't beleive a word he said." I paused then said, "it was the first time I had seen his face, out of the shadows. What I saw had terrified me."

"Why? What did you see?" She asked.

"The man said his name was Liam. And he looked just like Caim."

"He looked liked Caim?" Angelus asked.

I nodded my head. I covered my face as tears fell out of my eyes. "I felt my body begin to respond to him. But before he had noticed, Caim had shown up." I paused then asked, "what if I see him again? What if I really betray Caim?"

"That won't happen," Caim said standing behind us in the doorway of the castle looking at us.

My eyes opened wide as I saw his body injured with blood dripping down on his arms.

He had begun to fall forward.

"Caim!" I yelled running to catch him before he fell all the way to the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked helping him to Angelus.

"I'm okay. These injuries will heal in a couple of days." Caim said kissing me.

"I love you, Caim." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"I love you too, Kara." He said brushing his hand across my cheek.

"I think it's time to get out of here and back to Verdelet." Angelus said to us.

Caim got onto Angelus's back. I had sat behind Caim as Leonard and Arioch sat behind me.

Seere rode in the palm of his golem.

We had left soon after.

---------------------------------------

"I sense Caim and the others are almost here." Verdelet said to Furiae.

"Have they rescued Lady Kara?" Furiae asked.

"I beleive they did." Verdelet said.

"I'm glad," Furiae said smiling.

While Furiae and Verdelet were talking. Angelus had landed down beside them, with Seere right behind them.

Caim had helped me off of Angelus.

He started walking when his knees gave way to weakness from the loss of blood.

I ran to him and knelt down to him and asked, are you okay?"

Caim smiled at me as he placed his hand on my cheek, "I'm okay, Kara."

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Why?" Caim asked.

"If I hadn't backed away from you in the first place. I wouldn't have been kidnapped or you wouldn't have been injured." I paused then said with my head bent down, "I'm sorry, Caim."

"It's not your fault, Kara." Caim said kissing my forhead.

I looked up at him as I leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"I think we should leave them alone for now." Furiae paused then said, "they need some time to theirselves."

Arioch, Leonard, and Seere nodded their heads in agreement.

--------------------------------------------

"It's time to move to Plan-B," Liam said to his soldiers.

The soldiers raised their swords in unison to acknoledge Liam's orders.

"Soon I shall have everything Caim owns. Especially his lover." Liam said smiling evily.

Liam dismissed his soldiers, and went back into his castle.

He had picked up a picture and looked at it.

"Soon. Very soon." Liam said placing his hand over a figure in the picture.

----------------------------------------------

Caim placed his hand on my cheek as he brought my body close to his.

I felt my body react to his caresses.

Caim felt it too and smiled as he slowly kisses his way down my chinand neck. He heard my sharp intake of my breath as his lips reached the tops of my breasts, but never touching them.

Caim pulled away from my flesh and asked, "Kara, will you?" He paused then asked opening a box showing a gold ring with a crystal in the center, "become my wife again?"

"I would love to become your wife again," I said smiling at him.

I had leaned forward and kissed him pasionately again.

Both of us felt our bodies react to the kiss.

"Either we find someplace private," Caim paused then said caressing my breast. "Or we should stop. Because if we don't, I'm going to make love to you."

"I smiled at him as I said, "I like the first idea, my love." I could feel my cheeks blush as I pictured Caim making my body his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I shall make you mine." Caim said kissing me passionately.

"Caim." I paused then asked, "can we get married tonight?"

Caim smiled at me as he kissed me passionately again, "we shall get married tonight."

"Yeah!" We heard excited shouts behind us.

We looked behind us and saw Furiae, Angelus, Leonard, Arioch, Seere, and Verdelet smiling at us.

"It's about time you guys got together." Furiae said smiling at us.

Caim and I smiled at everyone.

We had left and went to Caim's castle.

-----------------------------------------

Liam sat in his castle while his soldiers left to search for me.

"They had better accomplish their orders." Liam said angrily.

--------------------------------------

Caim had helped me off of Angelus.

We had walked into the castle and went to the ballroom.

Verdelet began reading from a book Caim had handed him.

Within a few paragraphs read from the book and our signatures written on a peice of paper. We had becom husband and wife.

Caim smiled at me as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately

I felt my body begin to respon to his kiss.

Caim felt it too, and picked me up. He began to carry me to his bedroom.

I opened the door and he kicked it shut.

He laid me down on the bed and began to remove his armor.

I sat up and placed my hands over his.

"Let me take your armor off."

"Okay," he said smiling gently.

I had begun to remove his armor off of him.

I smiled as I felt Caim flinch as my fingers traveled towards the area that was going to make my body his, and his mine in return.

I smiled as I felt Caim place his hands on my breasts and began caressing them.

Caim smiled at me as he heard me moan softly.

He bent down and kissed my lips as he moved above me on the bed.

-------------------------------------------

Liam had decided to leave his castle. He walked up to the Black Dragon, which was sleeping.

"It''s time to go," he said.

The dragon stretched it's long, black wings as Liam hopped onto it's back.

"I have a certain family to visit," "Liam said smiling evily.

-------------------------------------------

"I wonder how Kara is doing?" Mika asked Yuichiro.

"She's probably doing okay." Yuichiro said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Miaka paused then said. "She was crushed when she broke up with Lord Caim."

"But she did that for him. I think they';; be back together. I don't think Caim has lost his feelings for our daughter." Yuichiro said smiling at Mika. "After all they are the future king and queen of this world."

"Yeah. You're right." Mika said smiling at him.

_"Knock. Knock."_

"I'll get that," Yuichiro said walking to the front door.

"Augh!"

Mika went to the front door and screamed as she saw her husband lying on the floor, dead.

"I love the sound of a woman's scream," the man said smiling evily at her.

Mika looked at the man who spoke.

"Lord Caim! Why!" She paused then asked with rage in her voice, "why did you kill my husband! You monster!"

"Don't mistake me for my brother, woman. My name is Liam." Liam said walking toewards her. "Since I can't have Lady Kara. I shall destory everything she has. Beginning with her family. And the last person will be her lover. Then she'll be my queen and rule the world at my side."

"She'll never do that," Mika said angrily.

"But she will. Because if you don't tell her, you'll be in worst shape that your poor husband." Liam said sliding his bloodied sword underneath her dress.

:No matter what you do to me, I will never tell my daughter to fallow your evil plans." Mika said angrily.

"Well then, it looks like you'll have to be in worst shape then your husband." Liam said pulling his sword towards him, tearing her dress in half.

Mika was then pushed to the floor, where she was viscously attacked. The next thing Liam did was slice open her stomache so the seed wouldn't be sewn.

Liam heard the Black Dragon roar in warning.

"It's time for me to go and prepare my soon-to-be-bride's room." Liam said then left.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Caim, be careful. I sense the Black Dragon near by. And I also smell blood close by." Angelus said.

Caim felt me tense up at hearing Angelus' words.

"Is it from Lord Yuichiro and Lady Mika's home?" Caim asked placing his hand over mine and squeezed gently.

"I'm afraid it is," Angelus said sadly.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

Angelus flew us down to an open field. Caim helped me down and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I fell to my knees as I vomited.

"Are you okay?" Caim asked.

"I think so," I said looking at him. "We should get going again."

"You sure?" Caim asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Angelus ha flown us to my parents house within a few minutes.

Caim helped me down after he had gotten off.

"Father," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Kara," I heard my mother's voice whisper raspilly.

"Mother!" I yelled running to her.

"Lord Caim, forgive me. I had hated you for thinking it was you who killed Yuichiro." Mika said in a raspy whisper.

"It wasn't your fault, Lady Mika." Caim said holding her hand.

"The man said his name was Liam. He called you his brother. He told me he shall destroy everyone in Kara's life. Starting with us and ending with you, My Lord." Mika paused then said, "he wants you as his wife Kara."

"I will never be his." I paused then said, "I already belong to someone. I'll be one thing to him though." I said looking at my mother.

Caim had seen the look in my eyes change from sadness, to pure rage, "if my husband doesn't get to him first, I shall be his executioner."

"Husband? Does that mean you and Lord Caim are-?"

"Yes. We were married last night," I said.

"Kara, your father and I have a gift for you. We were going to give it to you on your wedding before, but you had decided to wait." Mika paused then said, "it is underneath the floorboards on the right side of our bed. Go and get it."

I had left and went to their room.

I came back out a few minutes later holding a sword in my hands.

"What's this for?" I asked looking at her.

"Your Father and I had that sword made for you as a gift for when you become queen." Mika said in a low whisper. "I'm so proud of you, my wonderful daughter." She looked at Caim and reached up and brushed his cheek. "I have always thought of you like a son, Lord Caim. So did Yuichiro. Now you have become a son to us."

"Lady Mika," Caim said taking her hand and gently kissed the knuckles. "I have always thought of you and Lord Yuichiro like my second parents. You both had taken such good care of Furiae and I when our parents were away on business. And also when we were sick when they were busy. I promise you," Caim paused then said as he felt a tears fall down his cheek. "I will avenge you. As well as my own parents."

Mika smiled saying as she felt her own tears fall down her cheeks. "Thank you, my son. I feel like my time is up." Mika closed her eyes and whispered, "goodbye."

"Mother." I said bending my head down. "Why? Why did this happen? Was it my fault?" I asked feeling tears fall out of my eyes.

"Kara?" Caim asked looking at me. He got up and walked over to me. He knew no words could comfort the wounds on my heart. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. He felt me stiffen up when he first placed his arms around me. "It's alright, Kara." He said holding me closer to his body. He felt me relax and wrap my arms around him.

"It's my fault. Everyone was killed because of me." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"It's not your fault. There's only one person to blame for this cruelity. And that's Liam," Caim said.

"I feel disgusted with myself." I said angrily.

"Why? You did nothing wrong, Kara." Caim said.

"Maybe I didn't. But my body did," I said looking at him.

"Your body did nothing wrong either. It reacted to the thought of me when you saw him didn't it?" Caim asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then it isn't your body's fault, because you were thinking of me." Caim said kissing me.

"I got up and looked at him as I walked towards the front door, "can you leave for a while?"

"Kara?" Caim asked standing up.

"I want to bury them on my own," I said.

"No," Caim said walking towards me.

"I need to do this alone," I said to him.

"I'm not going to leave you," Caim said placing his hands on my shoulders. "For one thing you can't carry them. And how are you going to bury them? You don't have any crates to put their bodies in."

"I know they have flat peices of wood in the barn." I said.

"I'll go and gather the peices and start building their beds." Caim said not wanting to mention the words 'coffin' or 'cascet'.

"Okay," I said.

--------------------------------------------

While Caim made the beds, Angelus had dug one large hole so my mother and father would be buried together instead of two seperate holes.

I had stayed next to my mother the whole time.

Caim and Angelus had first laid my father to rest. He came back inside and placed his hand on my shoulder to let me know he was taking my mother.

I fallowed him outside.

Angelus lifted me onto her back while Caim had laid my mother next to my father.

Angelus slid her tail on the ground, helping Caim bury my parents.

They were finished a half an hour later.

We had gone back to his castle.

Caim had helped me down off of Angelus.

We had gone inside.

"Caim, I'm a little tired still. I'm going to go and lay down." I said.

"Go on and rest. I'll go and make you something to eat and bring it to our room." Caim said smiling at me.

I nodded my head to him as I went to our room.

As I walked past Furiae, she saw tears fall out of my eyes.

"Kara?" She asked. But I didn't answer back.

As I closed my door, she went to go and talk to Caim.

"Caim? What happened?" Furiae asked.

"That bastard killed Lady Mika and Lord Soichiro." Caim said angrily.

"What?" Furiae and the others asked shockingly.

"That's not all," Caim said making angry fists.

"What is it, Brother?" Furiae asked.

"He's my twin brother." Caim said looking at them.

"What!" Furiae asked surprised. "I have no memory of another brother."

"Neither do I," Caim said. "When I first saw him when we went to and rescue Kara before. It felt like I was seeing my reflection."

"I thought that also when I saw him that time as well," Leonard said.

------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Caim asked walking into our room.

He walked into our room and saw me sleeping.

"Kara?" he asked brushing my hair back. "You're really warm. Are you sick?"

"Mother," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

_"Lady Mika,"_ Caim thought sadly.

--------------------------------------------

Liam sat in his castle satisfied with what he had done.

"Now she'll definately become mine. Her heart will bill become black with hatred for me. And that will bring her to me." Liam paused then said smiling evily, "then she'll be mine forever." He said as he began to laugh evily.


	3. Chapter 3

I had woken up the next day to see Caim sleeping still. I had slipped out of bed and had gotten dressed.

I had grabbed my sword and had snuck out of the castle. I went to the barn where my horse had slept. We had brought her here after we were finished last night.

I had saddled and bridled her. As I got on top of her and began walking out of the barn. Angelus had woken up.

"Kara? Where are you going?" She asked looking at me.

"Angelus," I paused then asked looking in her eyes. "Please do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't come after me." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Kara! You don't mean you're going after that disgusting human, do you?" She asked looking at me.

"Please do this for me. I don't want to hurt Caim." I said as I had ridden towards Liam's castle.

_"I'm sorry, Kara. I can't keep that promise. Because if anything happens to you. Caim's world will be crushed."_

Angelus had gone to Caim's castle and knocked on his window.

"Caim wake up. It's important." Angelus said.

"Angelus? What is it?" He paused then asked as he saw me gone. "Where's Kara?"

"That's the important part. She has gone on her own after Liam. She had just left a few moments ago."

"What!" Caim yelled getting up out of bed and got dressed.

He was ready a few minutes later. He had walked out of his bedroom and saw Leonard, Arioch, and Seere.

"Lord Caim?" Seere asked. "What's wrong?"

"Kara has gone on her own to go after Liam." Caim said.

"What!" Everyone asked in shock.

"We'll get ready, My Lord." Leonard said bowing to him as he had gotten dressed.

Soon he, Arioch, and Seere were ready to leave.

Caim had gotten on top of Angelus with Leonard and Arioch. Seere had summoned Golem.

Everyone had left soon after.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I was halfway there where I had seen Angelus in the distance.

I had seen a forest ahead of me.

"I knew she wouldn't keep the promise. And I can't blame her for being worried about me." I said as I had gone into the woods.

All of a sudden these goblins and ogres appeared.

"I have no time for you peices of trash. I'm only interested in killing your master." I said riding past them.

To my surprise the goblins and ogres had gone past me and went to fight against Caim's group.

"Do you think I'll let you injure them?" I asked pulling my sword out and swung it towards them.

All of a sudden with a bright flash of light the monsters had been destroyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that light?" Caim asked fearing I was injured. "Kara!"

"I must get there before they catch up to me." I said making my horse gallop faster to get there.

Just as Caim and the others had gotten passed the forest. I was in the entance to Liam's Castle.

At that moment, Liam raised a sheild so noone could enter or escape.

"Kara!" Caim yelled jumping off of Angelus and running towards the invisble barrier. "What are you doing! Come back! Please!" He yelled pounding on the barrier.

I had gone into the castle and heard the door closed behind me.

"Kara!" Caim yelled as tears fell from his eyes as he fell to his knees. "Don't do this! You don't have to do this on your own!" He yelled getting up.

_"Please, forgive me. My love."_ I thought as my own tears fell from my eyes as I had fallen to my own knees.

"Welcome Kara." Liam said walking up to me.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I had gotten up and pointed my sword towards him. "Why did you kill them? They never did anything to you!" I said angrily at him.

"It was all my plan to get you to come to me." Liam said walking towards me. "And I see that it has worked. Or am I wrong Kara?"

I didn't answer because he was right.

"What about your parents!" I had asked. "You should be fighting with Caim against those bastards! They are the ones who killed your parents! And here you are, working for them!" I said angrily.

"What about them?" Liam asked as he towered over me and brought his lips down to mine as he kissed me. "I joined these people to get what I want. And that has been you, all along."

"Caim," I whispered with tears falling from my eyes as I fainted.

--------------------------------------------------

"Kara," Caim said feeling helpless to do anything about what has happened.

"Lord Caim?" Leonard asked walking up to him.

"Kara," Caim whispered as he looked up angrily towards Liam's castle. "I'll get you back."

Caim had taken his sword out and began striking against the force feild.

----------------------------------------------------

"Kara?" Liam asked looking at me. He smiled seeing my eyes look glassy.

"My Lord," I said back to him in a hallow voice.

"Who am I?" Liam asked smiling evily.

"You are my lover, My Lord." I repeated in the same voice.

"Very good." Liam said smiling evily as he snapped his fingers.

----------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden the force feild vanished.

Caim and the others looked at the area in confusion.

"Kara," Caim said running towards Liam's castle.

Leonard and the others fallowed him.

------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome brother," Liam said evily to Caim.

"Where's Kara!" Caim asked angrily.

"Kara. Come here." Liam called my name showing amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, my Lord?" I asked bowing towards him.

"Tell these people who I am." He said looking directly in Caim's eyes as he smiled.

"You are my lover, my Lord." I said bowing to him.

"Kara?" Caim asked looking at me as tears fell from his eyes.

I had looked towards the voice.

"Who is he? My Lord?" I asked looking towards Caim.

"He is your enemy. You are supposed to kill him." Liam said smiling evily.

"I am?" I asked feeling my heart squeeze in pain.

"Kara?" Caim asked feeling his throat close up in pain.

I had taken my sword out and pointed it at Caim.

"Kara! Think about what you're doing!" Leonard yelled towards me. "Caim doesn't want to fight you! He loves you!"

"Love?" I asked in a hollow voice. "I don't understand." I said raising my sword.

_"My love,"_ Caim heard my voice in his head. _"Kill me."_

"What!" Caim asked outloud.

Liam looked at Caim in confusion as he heard Caim talking outloud.

_"It's the only way I can be free of Liam's control. Plaese, kill me." _

"I can't," Caim said holding his head down.

"Ahhh!" I yelled charging him with my sword pointed at him.

_"Do it, please." _I paused then said, _"I don't wan't to hurt you. If you do it. I can use my powers to heal myself. Please trust me, my love." _I whispered.

Caim had blocked my attack with his sword.

"Ahhh!" Caim yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Nooo!" Seere screamed as he hid his face in Leonard's jacket.

The next instant everyone was in shock at what had happened.

Blood was falling onto the floor in puddles.

Caim and I had both fallen to the floor.

"Kara?" Liam asked acting shocked. But everyone knew he wasn't worried at all.

Caim had pushed himself up as he grabbed my body and brought me close to him.

"Kara, speak to me." He said as tears fell from his eyes.

Caim had looked towards Angelus and said walking up to her.

"Let's go home." Caim said as he hopped up on top of her.

Leonard, and Arioch had also gotten on top of Angelus. Seere had crawled into Golem's hand. Still crying from what had happened.

Everyone had left Liam's castle and went back to Caim's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara!" Furiae asked in shock at seeing my bloodied body.

Caim had carried me into our room.

"Kara," Caim said laying me down gently on our bed. "We're home now."

As soon as Caim had spoken the words. My body had begun to glow with the same bright light that was in the forest.

"What's this light? It's the same as from the forest." Caim said.

As soon as the light dimmed down. Caim had looked and saw my eyes opening weakly.

"Kara!" Caim asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Caim." I said as tears fell from my own eyes.

"Don't you ever do this again." He said in a half angry, half pleading tone as he hugged me.

"I won't do it again. I promise you." I said sitting up.

Furiae knocked on Caim's door and asked opening it. "Are you alright Caim?"

"I'm fine Furiae." Caim said smiling at his sister as he moved out of the way to show I was unharmed.

"Kara!" Furiae yelled running towards me.

I smiled at her as she hugged me.

"I'm okay now." I said then looked sadly at both Caim and Furiae. "I need to let you guys know something. Before Liam changed me. I had asked him why he was working with those bastards that killed your parents." I paused then said showing anger in my eyes, "he didn't even care about them. And he knew what I would have done if he killed my parents. He knew I would go after him in anger. He had told me I was the thing he was after all this time." I looked at Caim and said, "After that, he had kissed me. And was able to bring my mind under his control. But he couldn't control my heart."

"That's why I was able to hear you in my mind." Caim said looking at me.

"Yeah," I said to him. I looked and saw his stomache all red with blood from where I had stabbed him.

Caim looked at my hands as a golden light appeared in front him. I had pressed the light into Caim's stomache.

The next instant, his wound was healed.

"I think this is why he wanted me. Because this power I have can bring the dead back to life." I said looking at them. "Out of everyone in my family. I was the only person born with this kind of power. But if I missuse it even once. I shall die."

"What!" Caim and Furiae asked in shock.

"If Liam had made me use this power for his own greed. The light that is inside me will turn on me. And then it will burn me to ashes." I paused then said, "I guess you can say this is a holy power I have. Plus if I choose to. I can be a Godess."

"But if you become one? How can we live happily together?" Caim asked.

"If it comes down to sacrificing my life for everyone here. I shall do it." I looked at Caim and placed my hand on his cheek. "I would do anything in the world for you Caim."

"Kara," Caim said bringing his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. "I love you," he said pulling away from my lips.

"I love you too." I said smiling at him.

Caim and Furiae had walked out of his room with me in between them.

"Kara!" Leonard and Arioch looked at me in surprise.

"Kara!" You're alright!" Seere yelled running to hug me.

"Yeah," I said smiling at them.

"How?" They asked.

"I was born with a special power." I said showing them a golden light form in my hands. "With this power I was able to come back. But I must never missuse it." I paused then said, "if I used it even once in the wrong way. It will kill me."

"Kara?" Everyone asked looking at me with sadness in their eyes.

"It's okay." I said smiling at them. I paused then said looking at Caim. "Where's my horse?"

"We had brought her back. She's in the barn." Caim said.

"I need to let her go." I paused then said, "If Liam thinks I'm dead. I can't have anything here that would show I'm alive. So I have to let her go. Unless," I paused then said looking at everyone while smiling, "one of you guys want her."

"We all will take her." Furiae said smiling at me.

"Okay," I said smiling at her.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Since she's now dead. I have no use for her." Liam paused then said angrily, "I'll just have to go after my sister and make her do as I wish."

Liam had decided to lay down and rest.

Soon it had become dark.

----------------------------------------------------------

That night Caim and I had made love. We had laid in eachother's arms and smiled as we slept peacefully.

"Caim?" I whispered looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"I'm sorry about today. I never should have left. And if Angelus hadn't told you what I did. The child I'm carrying might have been that bastard's." I said looking down.

"Child?" Caim asked as his eyes opened wide as he sat up and looked at me. "You're pregnant, Kara?"

I smiled at him and said, "we shall have our own prince or princess soon."

Caim had looked at me with happiness in his eyes. He brought his lips down to mine as he kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he said pulling his lips away from mine.

"I love you too, my love," I said smiling at him.

We had gone to sleep with peaceful dreams that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to let the readers know there are some adult situataions at the very beginning. But I hope you enjoy this chapter in the story.**

**Sailor Scorpio 01**

Caim and I had woken up early the next day. I smiled as I felt his comforting embrace.

"Goodmorning, Kara." Caim said kissing the back of my neck.

"Goodmorning, my love." I said shivering at his gentle kiss. I turned over so I could face Caim.

Caim smiled down at me as he brought his lips to mine and claimed them in a passionate kiss. I could feel my heart race as I felt his tounge tease the crevises of my mouth. Then he smiled as he began to kiss the areas that only belonged to him.

"Caim," I whispered feeling my body becoming flush with heat.

The next moment Caim claimed both my lips and body in one intense movement. Caim had slipped out as he wrapped his arms around me.

Both of us were breathing hard from our initmate encounter.

"Thank you Caim."

"For what?" He asked brushing a strand of hair from my eyes.

"For coming after me yesterday. I'm glad Angelus had told you what I had planned on doing. I'm sorry I had gone after him. I was blinded by my rage." I said looking as him as I placed my hand against his cheek. "I was thinking earlier."

"What about?" Caim asked.

"I have a feeling Furiae is going to be in danger." I said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" Caim asked looking worriedly at me.

"Do you remeber what I said yesterday about my power?" I asked looking at him.

"That it can bring the dead back to life. And that was why Liam wanted you." Caim said.

"Do you remeber what I said after I had healed your wound?" I asked.

"That if you choose to. You can become a Goddess." Caim said then realized why Furiae was going to be in danger.

"We must warn her of the danger." I said looking at him.

"Okay," Caim said getting up and gotten dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning you two." Furiae said smiling at Caim and I as we had walked out of our room.

"Furiae," Caim said looking seriously at her.

"What's the matter Caim?" Furiae asked seeing his serious expression.

"Tell her what you told me earier." Caim said looking at me.

"Okay," I said nodding my head. "Do you remeber what I had told you yesterday about my powers? What I could become?" I asked looking at Furiae.

"You said you could also become a Goddess." Furiae said.

"I beleive Liam was also after me because I could be a Goddess. I have a bad feeling you are going to be in danger Furiae. You are the Goddess after all." I said looking worriedly at her.

"I see," Furiae said looking at me as she sat down in a chair.

"Furiae," I paused then said walking up to her and knelt down to her. "I'm so sorry." I said hugging her.

"Kara," Furiae said smiling at me. "It's alright."

"No. It's not. It's because of me Liam will come after you. And I can't do anything to help you." I said as I felt tears fall out of my eyes.

"Kara," Caim said coming over to me and knelt down to me. "Do let yourself get worked up. Remeber what you told me last night."

I looked towards Caim as he wiped my tears away.

"What's wrong with Kara?" Furiae asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant," I said looking at Furiae.

"Congradulations, Kara. I'm glad for you and Caim." Furiae said smiling at me as she placed her hand against my cheek.

"Thank you Furiae." I said smiling at her.

All of a sudden we had heard Angelus give out a warning roar.

Caim had gone to the window to look outside.

"It's that bastard," Caim said looking back at us. He had gotten his armor put on. His placed his sword in his sheath as he went towards the door.

"Caim," Furiae said looking at him.

Caim looked back at us.

Furiae and I both said in unison, "be careful."

"I will." Caim said going outside to fight against Liam.

------------------------------------------------

"I've come for my sister." Liam said as he drew his sword out.

"Do you think I'll let get my sister?" Caim paused then said angrily. "You had already killed my wife and and our parents."

"What do you mean 'our parents'?" Laim paused then asked looking at Caim. "Did you consider those peices of garbage that were Kara's parents, your's as well?"

Before Liam knew what happened Caim already had his sword against his throat.

"Did I say something to piss you off Brother?" Liam asked grinning at Caim.

The next instant Liam started attacking Caim with his own sword. The battle had felt like it had gone on for hours. But it had only lasted less then a half an hour.

Furiae and I looked up as we heard footsteps approaching the front door.

"Kara, run and hide." Furiae said gently pushing me away.

"But, Furiae," I said looking at her.

"Go. Remember, you had died yesterday." Furiae said looking at me.

"Becareful," I said hugging her.

"I will be," she said hugging me back.

I had gone to go and hide. And had just gotten out of sight as the door opened.

My heart was pounding as I heard the footsteps in the hallway.

"Where's Kara," I heard Caim's voice speak.

As I was about to open the closet door. I heard Furiae speak.

"Why are you asking where Kara is? You already know she's dead. You had her and my brother fight eachother yesterday." Furiae said angrily.

_"It's not Caim. It was Liam." _I paused then thought as I felt my heart squeeze tightly in my chest. _"What happened to Caim!"_

"Oh well. You'll be just as easy to use like she was." Liam said grabbing Furiae and walked out of the castle.

As I heard the door close. I had ran towards the front window.

I saw Caim standing up with his sword watching a Black Dragon fly away with Liam and Furiae.

"Caim!" I yelled running to him as I seen him fall to the ground in pain.

"He has Furiae." Caim whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at him.

"Why?" He asked wiping my eyes as they formed tears.

"It's all my fault. I couldn't do anything to help." I said as I started emmiting golden light from my hands to heal his wound.

"It's not your fault Kara." Caim said as he placed his hand against my cheek.

Caim had stood up as he had felt his wounds heal and his energy return to him.

"Let's go back inside the castle." Caim said standing up as he brought me up with him.

"Okay," I said walking into the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You monster!" Furiae said angrily to Liam as he threw her into a chamber.

"Be silent Sister!" Liam said in a warning tone.

"You don't scare me, Liam." Furiae paused then said angrily. "Caim will defeat you and free me from your captivity."

"Not likely. I had given him a mortal wound he won't heal from." Liam said grinning.

_"Caim will come to get me. I know he will be coming soon. Kara will heal him and he'll be here soon."_

"What are you thinking about, Sister?" Liam asked walking up to Furiae.

"I was thinking about how Caim will get revenge for what you had done to our families," Furiae said glaring at Liam.

"Not likely," Liam said smiling evily at Furiae.

Furiae glared back at him as he had left the chamber.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Caim?" I asked seeing him walking towards the door.

"Yeah," he asked smiling gently at me.

"Be careful," I said looking at him as I felt tears in the back of my eyes.

"I will be," Caim said cliaming my lips in a passionate kiss before leaving.

_"Please becaureful, my love. I will be crushed if you left me like you had almost did earlier." _I thought as I sat down and began praying for his and Furiae's safe return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Surprised Rescue**

Caim and Angelus had flown towards Liam's castle to rescue Furiae.

"I wonder what that bastard will think when he sees you are still alive." Angelus said smirking at the amusing thought of seeing Liam surprised to see Caim.

"No idea," Caim said back. "But if he harmed Furiae. He'll have to deal with more than just my sword." Caim said tightening his grip on his sword.

Caim and Angelus had arrived at Liam's castle. Caim had ran into the castle to look for Furiae. As he walked into the main entrance of the castle. Hundreds of imperial guards were in the room. Caim had taken his sword out and began cutting through the soldiers and went to go and look for Furiae. He didn't have time to waste on the imperial trash.

--------------------------------------------

_"Brother. You're here." _Furiae thought in the chamber she was in. She had sensed Caim when he had first entered the castle.

"What's the matter, Sister?" Liam asked.

"I already told you before when you put me in this chamber." Furiae said angrily.

"Are you saying our brother is here?" Liam asked grinning. "He couldn't have healed so fast from the wound I had given him. That means he was healed by someone else. Is that woman still alive?" Liam asked looking towards Furiae.

"What woman?" Furiae asked angrily. "The only women who were close to Caim you had killed except for me."

"I'm talking about Kara. Is she still alive?" Liam asked looking at Furiae.

"How can she be when you killed her. You made her and my brother fight eachother to the death. Or don't you remember?!" Furiae asked angrily as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Furiea had to keep Liam from suspecting Kara was alive. She just hoped Caim would reach her before Liam found out the truth. If he already hasn't.

------------------------------------------------------

"Caim, I think Liam knows the truth of how you healed so fast." Angelus said.

"How? Furiae wouldn't tell him anything." Caim said.

"She didn't tell him anything." Angelus paused then said. "Liam figured it out on his own. But Furiae is trying to keep the truth from him about Kara being alive."

"I see. I'm right outside her chamber right now. Is that bastard here as well?"

"He is." Angelus said.

"Hopefully this is the last time any of us will ever see him." Caim said angrily.

"I agree." Angelus said as Caim opened the door and walked into the room.

"Welcome Brother." Liam paused then said, "I see that the woman I desire is still alive."

"What woman are you talking about?" Caim said angrily as he drew his sword out and pointed it towards Liam.

"I'm talking about Kara. The woman you married and I plan on taking her for myself." Liam said pulling his sword out and pointed it towards Caim.

"My wife is dead. You had us fight eachother yesterday. You son of a bitch!!" Caim said raising his sword ready to battle against Liam.

Furiae had walked out of the chamber she was in. Liam had unlocked the door after finding out Caim was in the castle.

She had walked away from Liam hoping he wasn't paying any attention to her. She doubted he would notice her. His eyes were fixated on Caim. She could see the jelousy in Liam's eyes.

"What's with those eyes?" Caim asked. "Are you jealous of me? You're one pathetic excuse for a human." Caim said hoping he would make Liam attack him.

And he succeeded. For Liam charged at him with an angry expression.

Seconds after that. Caim and Liam had begun fighting.

Furiae watched as her brothers began fighting with their swords.

"I will take Kara from you." Liam said as he brought his sword down towards Caim.

"You already took her from me. You bastard." Caim said blocking the sword and pushed against it. Throwing Liam off of his balance onto the ground.

Liam got up off of the ground and ran towards Caim once again to try and strike him down.

But had no such luck. Caim still was quicker with his sword and had stabbed Liam in the stomache. Liam fell to the cold concrete floor as he felt his armor become warm as his blood ran from his stomache to the floor. Caim wanted to finish the battle. But knew Furiae's safety came first. He had left and had taken Furiae to Angelus. Soon after, they had left and went back to Caim's castle.

--------------------------------------------

I was watching the sky for Angelus. I had seen her in the distance.

As I ran outside she had landed with Caim and Furiae on her back.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright." I said running towards them.

First I had hugged Furiae. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm just fine Kara. Caim for me just in time. But there is something you should know." Furiae said to me.

"What is it?" I asked looking at Furiae and Caim.

"He knows you're still alive. He had figured it out from how fast I had recovered." Caim said walking up to me.

"I see." I said. "But I'm glad you guys are safely back home," I said smiling at Caim.

We had gone back into the castle. I had gone and laid down in mine and Caim's room.

"I'll go and talk to her." Caim said to Furiae as he went to our room.

"I hope she'll be okay." Furiae said.

----------------------------------------------------

"Is he going to start coming after me again?" I asked looking out our window.

"Probably. That bastard doesn't seem like he's going to stop until he has you." Caim said walking up behind me.

"I don't want that to happen." I said as I leaned my head against his chest. "What will happen to our child if he finds out about it? I'm scared about losing it." I said looking up at him.

"I'll protect you from him, Kara."

"I wish I could fight with you. I have no use for a sword. When I don't know how to use one." I said looking up at him.

"I'll teach you how to use one." Caim paused then said, "but you must remember all the time. You're fighting for two lives at the same time instead of your own life."

"I will." I said nodding my head.


End file.
